


The Morning After

by spy_barbie



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spy_barbie/pseuds/spy_barbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter arrives home and finds Olivia spent the night there</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Walter found them sitting by the kitchen table, grinning at each other while kissing tenderly over their mugs of coffee, forgotten on the table. It was the first time he could ever remember seeing Olivia looking as happy as she was, flushed skin and tousled hair down her shoulders and back.

He stopped, motionless, holding his jacket, by the door, catching the couple’s attention.

“Walter!” Peter exclaimed, as the two of them jolted up from their seats, looking like two teenagers caught by a parent when they were doing something they shouldn’t.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t expect I’d find you here, Olivia. Not that is bad in any way…” he started babbling.

Olivia looked absolutely embarrassed, dressed in only Peter’s grey shirt, which was huge on her but still only covered half of her thighs. She folded her arms over her chest.

“Hi, Walter.”

“Hello, my dear,” he responded with a warm smile to her.

Peter ushered him away from the kitchen into the living room.

“Look, Walter, we didn’t expect you to arrive so soon, so if you could just give us a moment to…”

“I see things worked out for you and agent Dunham, finally, son?”

Peter smiled, resting a hand over his father’s shoulder.

“I guess so, yes.”

Walter smiled too.

“Should I go back to New York then? Or go to the lab?”

“No, that won’t be necessary, just… just give us a moment, ok?”

Walter turned to the stairs, stopping midway.

“Son?”

“Yeah?”

“Was the breakfast idea helpful then?”

Peter smiled again, a warm wave taking over him one more time. He looked at Walter, a mixture of uncertainty and cheerfulness on his face.

“Yes, Walter. It did. Thank you.”

The older man went up the stairs noisily as Peter watched him walk, smiling to himself. He turned to return to the blond woman waiting for him in the kitchen, to finish their breakfast.

 

END


End file.
